Pertemuan di saat hujan
by HinaRiku mau ganti nama
Summary: chapter 2 publish XD/ 'Namaku Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo' 'Jadi kau bersekolah disini dan juga menjabat ketua osis. Toushiro' ucapan Ichigo kembali terngiang di telinga Hitsugaya. "Kuro.. saki.. ya," Gumamnya pelan
1. Chapter 1

Pertemuan di saat hujan

Pairing : setelah di baca pasti akan tau sendiri XD

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Romance

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

This story original by

Riku-chan..

A/N :

Oke jadi disini aku akan membuat semua chara agak OOC mungkin. Gomen *nunduk-nunduk

Cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata diriku sendiri hiks hiks TwT/ bagian Ichigo dan Hitsugaya nya *ga ada yang nanya

Tapi sudah banyak diubah dan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan sifat asli para chara. Hitsu disini akan ku jadikan cewe yang manis~ XD

Diceria ini juga bukan hanya banyak Ichigo dan Hitsugaya saja. Tapi juga akan menceritakan beberapa tokoh yang berada dalam cerita ini. Walau sebenarnya lebih fokus ke kisah mereka berdua. Tapi aku tidak mau cerita ini monoton Hitsugaya dan Ichigo saja. Makanya aku juga menceritakan beberapa tokoh yang ada. Dan mungkin akan menjadi kisah yang panjang dan sedikit rumit XD

Dan maaf kalo ceritanya jelek dan kata-katanya aneh m(_. _)m

onegaishimasu

Selamat membaca~

Chapter 1

Beginner : Pertemuan

Karakura City

Teng Teng Teng

Bel tanda sekolah berakhir pun berbunyi bagaikan sebuah melody yang melantun indah di telinga para siswa yang sudah semput dengan 4 macam mata pelajaran yang disuguhkan.

"Ya, kalau begitu sampai disini pelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk selalu belajar setiap hari," Ucap seorang sensei dengan perawakan yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan wajah ramah.

"Berdiri! Beri salam," Perintah sang ketua kelas

"Selamat siang Pak!" Seru seluruh siswa serempak

Setelah sang sensei keluar kelas, kelas pun menjadi ramai penuh dengan perbincangan para siswanya.

"Sampai ketemu besok ya teman-teman," mereka saling memberi salam masing-masing. Ada yang menjawabnya, ada pula yang hanya mengganguk atau mengatakan "Iya" dan juga tersenyum.

Hingga kelas pun sepi dan hanya menyisakan beberapa siswanya.

"Hitsu-chan, mau pulang sama-sama tidak?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut lurus kecoklatan sambil menghampiri seorang gadis yang sedang merapihkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas.

Gadis yang ia panggil Hitsu-chan itupun menoleh sejenak, "Kalian duluan saja. Aku ada urusan sebentar nanti," Ucapnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Ha kaichou selalu saja ada urusan," Ucap seorang gadis lagi yang sedang berdiri bersandar di pintu kelas.

"Sudah sudah rangiku-chan, kita pulang berdua juga tak apa kan,"

"Hah Orihime-chan. Selalu saja membela Kaichou," Kata Rangiku sambil cemberut.

Hitsugaya hanya terkekeh. "Baiklah kami duluan ya Hitsu-chan," Kata gadis bernama orihime yang berada disampingnya sedaritadi. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Rangiku.

"Ya," Jawabnya singkat sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan sang gadis mungil dengan rambut Putih saljunya yang tergerai panjang lurus dan sedikit keriting di ujungnya dengan poni depan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

Sang gadis pun juga beranjak meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah pelan hingga tubuhnya telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang memisahkan halaman sekolah dengan jalan didepannya.

Kaki kurusnya terus melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang lumayan cukup ramai. Namun, pandangan matanya sedikit agak datar dan tajam bila diperhatikan.

Hari ini matahari bersinar cukup terik. Meskipun sebagian langit agak berwarna keabuan pertanda akan datang hujan.

Tak terasa langkah sang gadis terhenti disebuah tempat dengan plang yang cukup besar berwarna hijau yang bertuliskan "Karakura Park" kemudian gadis itu berjalan ke arah dua buah ayunan yang kosong. Bukan hanya ayunan itu yang kosong, tapi juga taman itu. Entah kemana orang-orang atau anak-anak yang suka bermain kejar-kejaran disitu dengan riangnya dan juga ibu-ibu yang suka bergosip dengan serunya. Ia tak peduli.

Kemudian ia duduk di ayunan yang berada disebelah kiri. Melepaskan tas yang membebani kedua pundaknya. Ia membuka tasnya itu lalu meraih sebuah Ipod keluaran terbaru lalu memasangkan headset di kedua ditelinganya. Ia mengotak-atik sebentar Ipodnya untuk sekedar mencari lagu yang pas untuk didengarnya.

Pandangannya datar dan tenang walau sedikit agak dingin. Angin menerpa tubuhnya yang pendek juga rambutnya yang halus ketika ia mengayunkan pelan ayunan yang ia duduki.

Tak terasa hujan gerimis pun setitik demi setitik jatuh membasahi seluruh bumi.

"Hujan ya," Gumamnya pelan tak menghiraukan hujan yang perlahan semakin lebat itu.

Hingga

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terus begitu," Terdengar sebuah suara yang tak dikenal.

"Eh? Hujannya berhenti? Cepat sekali," Katanya keheranan sambil melepaskan headset dari telinganya tanpa menghiraukan suara barusan terdengar.

"Bodoh," Ucap suara itu lagi.

"Bodoh?" Hitsugaya mendelik kearah asal suara itu. Terlihat seseorang berpostur sangat tinggi dengan rambut orange nya yang nyentrik sambil memegangi sebuah payung berwarna putih.

Ia memayungi Hitsugaya.

"Enak saja bodoh!" Teriak Hitsugaya pada seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan.

"Iya bodoh. Kalau kau tidak bodoh, mana mungkin kau akan berdiam saja ditengah hujan yang semakin lebat dan deras," Ucapnya lagi dengan nada cuek.

Hitsugaya melihat ke arah lagit. Memang hujan cukup sudah turun cukup deras. Cepat sekali.

"Terserah aku kan," Jawab Hitsugaya dingin.

"Cih sombong sekali. Cepat pulang sana bocah," Usirnya.

"Biar. Hei aku bukan bocah!" Teriak Hitsugaya murka karena disebut 'bocah'

"Kau memang bocah kan. Lihat saja tubuhmu yang pendek," Ucapnya lagi tanpa dosa sambil memperhatikan Hitsugaya dari atas hingga bawah. 'Manis' Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku ini anak SMK!"

"Hee kau mengaku-ngaku. Jelas-jelas bocah SD,"

"Enak saja! Kau buta ya? Hah? Lihat seragamku SMK. Nih SMK sama sepertimu," Ucap Hitsugaya dengan nada tinggi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seragamnya.

"Iya juga sih, darimana kau tau aku SMK?! Apakah kau seorang cenayang?!" Laki-laki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu sedikit histeris dibuat-buat.

"Ah, bisa saja kau meminjam seragam milik kakak mu kan. Tou-shiro Hit-su-gaya," Katanya lagi sambil membaca name tag Hitsugaya.

"Enak saja! Aku hanya menebak. Hei darimana kau namaku dasar stoberi orange!"

"Tuh," Jawabnya sambil menunjuk name tag Hitsugaya.

Pipi Hitsugaya merona menahan malunya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau ia memakai name tag.

"Hahaha. Baiklah Toushiro, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang sana. Biar kuantar. Kau tidak membawa payung kan?" Tawar Laki-laki itu yang diketahui bernama 'Ichigo Kurosaki' dari name tag nya.

"Hitsugaya! Tidak kau saja yang pulang sana," Usir hitsugaya dengan nada jutek.

"Kalau kau tidak pulang nanti orang tua mu khawatir. Masa gadis semanis dirimu belum pulang, mana sekarang hujan lagi," Ucap Ichigo dengan senyumannya yang lembut.

Pipi Hitsugaya merona, "Tidak. Dan kau sok akrab sekali padaku dasar duren!" Kata Hitsugaya ketus sambil beranjak dari ayunan yang ia duduki lalu meraih tas nya dengan cepat ia berjalan melewati Ichigo.

"H-hei kau bisa sakit kalau begitu," Teriak Ichigo yang tengah cengo

"Masa bodoh," Teriak Hitsugaya sambil berlari menerobos hujan.

"Hm.. Toushirou ya.. manis. Sungguh menarik," Gumamnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya.

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri," Jawab sebuah suara

"Aih Shiro-chan kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti itu? kau bisa demam," Ucap seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama seperti nya namun tak serupa. Melipat ke dua tangannya di dada dihadapan Hitsugaya yang sedang membuka sepatunya.

"Masa bodoh," Jawab Hitsugaya ketus sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke lanati 3 tempat kamarnya.

"Ckck.. shiro-chan shiro-chan," Kata laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum seperti rubah.

-Dikamar-

"Sial. Menyebalkan! Siapa sih laki-laki orange tadi!" Rutuknya sambil melemparkan tasnya ke lantai.

Sreek..

Hitsugaya menutup gorden kamarnya yang luas dengan nuansa berwarna putih, hijau, dan ungu yang dipadukan dengan pas.

'Kau bisa sakit kalau terus begitu'

'Masa gadis semanis dirimu belum pulang'

"Aarrgh kenapa aku teringat dia," Ucap Hitsugaya sambil menjambaki rambutnya. "Sebaiknya aku mandi," Katanya lagi sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandinya yang juga berada dipojokan kamarnya.

-Esoknya-

"Nee-chan," Sapa seorang gadis mungil berseragam SMP di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang cukup besar bertuliskan 'kediaman Hitsugaya'.

"Eh, Momo, ada apa?" Tanya seorang wanita berwajah ramah dengan rambut yang ditata kepang ke depan.

"Nee-chan ada, bibi?" Tanya gadis bernama momo itu.

"Shiro-chan sedang tidak enak badan, semalam dia demam," Jawab wanita yang diketahui adalah ibunya Hitsugaya. Unohana.

"Yaah padahal aku ingin berangkat sekolah sama-sama dengan nee-chan," Katanya dengan raut kecewa. "Yasudah kalau begitu. Aku berangkat dulu ya bibi. Nanti siang aku kemari lagi," Ucapnya lagi sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan ya,"

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki dengan rambut putih seperti Hitsugaya. Ya dia adalah Juushiro hitsugaya. Sang ayah Hitsugaya.

"Itu momo," Jawab Unohana.

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku berangkat kerja dulu ya," Katanya lagi sambil berjalan menuju garasi.

-Disekolah-

"Ohayouuu~ Kaichou~" Teriak Rangiku dengan riang.

"Ohayou Rangiku-chan," Jawab Orihime yang sudah ada di bangkunya.

"Eh? Orihime, Kaichou mana?" Tanya Rangiku lagi dengan tampang heran

"Aku tidak tau. Tumben sekali jam segini Hitsu-chan belum datang," Orihime melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Yaah apa dia tidak masuk sekolah? Padahal kan hari ini akan ada rapat osis tentang kerjasama sekolah kita dengan SMK Karakura," Kata Rangiku kecewa

"Coba saja kau telepon dia Rangiku-chan," Usul Orihime

"Ah benar juga," Rangiku berbinar

Teng Teng Teng~

Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Sial sudah masuk lagi," Dengusnya

"Sudahlah. Nanti setelah pelajaran usai saja," orihime menenangkan

"Selamat pagi semua, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini," Sapa seorang Sensei tanda pelajaran dimulai. Suasanan kelas pun menjadi hening.

#drrt drrt

Tercetak sebuah tulisan dilayar handphone berwarna hitam keluaran terbaru..

1 message

from Grimmjow-sa

Hitsugaya segera meraih handphone tersebut yang berada di samping bantalnya.

"Ah siapa lagi ini, mengganggu saja," Kesalnya.

From : Grimmjow-san

Hai Toushiro-chan

Apakah hari ini ada waktu?

Kalau ada, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan sebentar sepulang sekolah nanti? Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan.

"Grimmjow-san gomen ne aku tidak bisa," Gumam Hitsugaya sambil memejamkan kedua teal cemerlangnya menuju ke pulau mimpi tanpa membalas pesan dari Grimmjow.

Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, Terdengar deringan yang menggangu dari handpohe nya. "Sial," Rutuknya kemudian membuka kembali kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam beberapa detik saja.

"Ah hai, moshi-moshi Toushirou. Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan dariku? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Sapa sebuah suara bariton diseberang telepon sana dengan nada sedikit lembut.

"Gomen Grimmjow-san," Jawab Toushirou gugup.

"Yasudah tak apa. Oh ya bagaimana dengan ajakanku? Kebetulan kuliahku hari ini hanya sebentar," Kata Grimmjow sedikit berharap.

"Gomen grimmjow-san. Aku tidak bisa,"

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak apa, maaf ya. Aku sebenarnya ingin menemani grimmjow-san, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa," Kata Hitsugaya dengan menyesal.

"Kenapa? Kau ada urusan disekolah kah? Biar aku jemput dan ku tunggu sampai urusanmu selesai" Tanya nya

"Tidak kok. Hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah,"

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Grimmjow lagi khawatir.

"Yah. Begitulah," Jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku kerumahmu sekarang,"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Merepotkan. Lebih baik Grimmjow-san urusi kuliah Grimmjow-san saja," tolak Hitsugaya.

"Tidak tidak. Aku akan ke sana sekarang,"

"Tunggu-"

"Daah."

Belum sempat Hitsugaya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, grimmjow sudah mengakhiri teleponnya. Hitsugaya kembali mencoba memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Nngghh.."

"Sudah bangun rupanya," Sapa sebuah suara bariton dari samping tempat tidunya.

"G-grimmjow-san," Pekik hitsugaya dengan terkejut.

Grimmjow tersenyum dengan lembut. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat agak tegas.

"Iya ini aku. Kau tidur nyenyak sekali," Tangannya yang besar menyentuh kening Hitsugaya lembut

"Demam mu sudah agak turun. Tidak seperti tadi. panas sekali," Ucapnya lagi

"Hu'um" Hitsugaya sedikit mengangguk.

"Oh ya Grimmjow-san. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?" Tanya Hitsugaya

"Ah tidak. Nanti saja,"

"Huuh.. curang tidak mau memberitahu," Hitsugaya manyun. Sungguh manis.

"Hahaha," Grimmjow tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Hitsugaya yang menurutnya itu lucu.

"Aku pulang dulu ya," Kata Grimmjow sambil mengusap rambut Hitsugaya lembut. "Cepat sembuh," Katanya lagi sambil bejalan ke arah pintu.

"Iya. Terima kasih. Hati-hati dijalan. Jangan ngebut," Kata Hitsugaya.

"Ya,"

Hitsugaya kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju balkon kamarnya. Sekedar melihat Grimmjow yang beranjak keluar dari rumahnya menggunakan mobil sport biru miliknya.

"Ohayou~" Sapa Hitsugaya ketika memasuki kelasnya X Administrasi Perkantoran 1

"Eh ohayou Hitsugaya-chan," Jawab seorang temannya

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya yang lain

"Iya. Terima kasih," Hitsugaya menyinggungkan senyum manisnya. Kemudian ia duduk di bangkunya dan membuka buku.

"Ohayouu~" Suara teriakan terdengar. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan si Rangiku

"Eh? Kaichou~" Teriaknya lagi. "Kaichou~ maafkan aku karena tidak menjengukmu~ bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sakitmu parah? Sampe dirawat tidak? Kaichou sudah makan? Kesini naik apa? Diantar kak gin kah? Atau jalan sendiri?" Begitulah pertanyaan beruntun dari Rangiku sambil memeluk erat Hitsugaya di dada miliknya yang err..

"Mat-su-matsu-mot-o-ok-si-hmmp-"

"Apa kaichou?" Jawab Rangiku tanpa dosa

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan Rangiku," Teriak seorang gadis bermata violet yang sedang berdiri menghapus papan tulis.

"Aku? Memeluk kaichou,' Jawabnya polos sambil mengeratkan pelukan mautnya.

"Baka!"

BLETAK!

Gadis bermata violet itu melemparkan penghapus papan tulis kearah Rangiku dan kena telak di jidatnya.

"Huaaaah terima kasih Kuchiki," Hitsugaya menarik napas lega.

"Ohayou," Sapa Orihime. "E-eh? Rangiku-chan kau kenapa? Rukia, Hitsu-chan" Pekiknya.

"Biasalah," Jawab Rukia dengan santai.

"Kau jahat sekali rukiaa," Kata Rangiku lebay sambil nangis bombay setelah sadar dari pingsannya

"Kaichou sudah sembuh?" Tanya Orihime

"Yah begitulah,"

"Oh ya Kaichou~ aku ingin curhat padamu tentang rapat Osis kemarin lusa saat dirimu tak ada kaichou~" Kata Rangiku lagi-lagi dengan lebaynya.

"Bagaimana kalau di ruang osis nanti Istirahat," Usul Rukia

"Ide bagus," Jawab Hitsugaya

Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan damainya.

Istirahat

"Kaichou~ ayo cepat ke ruang osis," Rengek Rangiku

"Baik-baik. Tunggu sebentar," Jawab Hitsugaya sambil menghadiahkan deathglarenya. Rangiku malah cuek.

"Ayo Kuchiki, Orihime," Ajak Hitsugaya

"Ya," Jawab mereka singkat.

Mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju ruang osis yang berada di lantai 3. Oh ya sekolah mereka ini Seiretei Gakuen adalah salah satu sekolah ternama di kota Karakura. Merupakan sekolah menengah kejuruan swasta paling favorite dan juga mahal. Kualitas sekolah ini tidak diragukan lagi.

Dan pemegang saham terbanyak disekolah ini adalah orang tua keempat gadis inilah. Tapi mereka tidak sombong walau begitu. Dan disekolah ini ada sistem yang mengharuskan siswa-siswi nya untuk tinggal di asrama setelah naik ke kelas 11. Alasannya? Agar para siswanya dapat lebih fokus belajar.

Keempat gadis ini sangat populer disekolah ini, bukan hanya karena mereka anak pemegang saham terbesar disekolah ini.

Tapi juga karena, Hitsugaya adalah Ketua Osis dengan otak yang sangat jenius juga paling cantik diantar mereka berempat. Rambutnya yang panjang lurus dan keriting dibawahnya berwarna putih seputih salju dan halus. Juga mata bulatnya yang berwarna emerald cemerlang walau sedikit agak dingin tatapannya. Tapi dia ramah. Hanya pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Sedangkan Rukia adalah gadis yang agak tomboy dan periang. Jabatannya adalah wakil ketua osis. Dia adalah anak tunggal dari Byakuya Kuchiki pemilik perusahaan Kuchiki corp. Salah satunya memproduksi boneka, game, pernak-pernik serba chappy kesukaan Rukia.

Kalau Rangiku, dia sekretaris osis. Ibunya adalah seorang artis dan ayahnya seorang koki pemilik restoran bintang 5 ternama di karakura.

Dan Orihime, dia hanya anggota osis biasa saja bagian seksi kesenian. Dia anak yatim piatu. Tapi orang tuanya mempunyai sebuah Resort mewah untuk tempat berlibur yang menyenangkan di sapporo. Kakanya juga adalah seorang Diplomat.

Selain cantik, mereka berempat juga tergabung dalam grup dance dengan ketua Rangiku.

Ceklek

Pintu ruang osis terbuka. Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam bergantian. Kemudian duduk di sofa berwarna krem yang berada diruang itu.

"Tau tidak kaichou, rapat osis kemarin itu adalah mimpi buruk bagiku," Ucap Rangiku dengan antusias

"Kenapa memang?" Tanya Rukia santai

"Jadi begini,"

Flashback

"Selamat siang. Senang sekali saya Ichigo Kurosaki selaku ketua osis dari SMK Karakura dapat hadir dalam rapat yang membicarakan tentang kerjasama lomba kesenian dan olahraga. Saya harap kerjasama ini dapat berjalan dengan baik," Sapanya dengan formal agak cuek.

"Maaf sebelumnya yang mana ketua osis SMK Seiretei?" Tanyanya.

"Ng.. ano.. Kaichou berhalangan hadir karena sakit," Jawab Rangiku dengan gugup.

"Lalu wakilnya mana?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada mengintograsi

"Ano. Fuku-kaichou juga tidak bisa hadir karena ada urusan dengan keluarganya," Jawab Rangiku lagi dengan terbata-bata.

BRAAK!

"Aduh bagaimana sih ini," Seorang dengan rambut berwarna merah menyala di tata seperti nanas memukul meja sedikit emosi. "Kan kalian yang menentukan rapatnya hari ini, kenapa kalian hadir tidak lengkap," Bentaknya lagi.

"Ano.."

"Kami semua sudah sempatkan datang. Tapi kalian tidak menghargai," Katanya lagi.

"Sudahlah Renji. Santai saja," Sela seorang laki-laki dengan santai ambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Ichigo hanya terkekeh.

"Ya ya ya,"

"Baiklah kalau tidak lengkap gini bagaimana rapat akan berjalan. Bagaimana kalau besok lusa kami akan datang lagi," Usul sang ketua osis dengan rambut orange nya.

"Tapi kalian harus lengkap semua seperti kami ini," Katanya lagi.

"Dan jangan lupa, tidak ada alasan!" Tambah seorang lagi dengan kepala botaknya.

"Baiklah kami permisi," Salam sang ketua osis.

"Kalian ini sungguh tidak cantik," Kata seorang lagi dengan rambut bop nya sambil memainkan bulu matanya.

Mereka semua telah pergi. Rangiku dan para anggota osis yang lain hanya cengo melihat tingkah mereka yang langka.

Dalam pikiran mereka, kenapa ada aneh-aneh semua.

"Rangiku-chan kenapa mereka begitu?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan kacamata

Rangiku menggelengkan kepalanya sambil cengo "Entahlah,"

"Yang botak itu. menyeramkan," Kata seorang siswa lain.

"Yang memakai bulu mata aneh itu, laki-laki atau perempuan?" Seorang siswa dengan tampang semaput menimpali

"HUAAA KAICHOUUU!" Suara Rangiku membahana diseluruh gedung sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Flashback end

"Haaa?" Rukia cengo

"Hahahaha" Hitsugaya tertawa dengan gelinya. Sementara Orihime menepuk-nepuk pundak Rangiku berusaha menenangkan. "Sudah sudah," Katanya Orihime sudah tau lebih dahulu apa yang terjadi pada Rangiku, Rukia dan Hitsugaya mereka kan dua hari absen dari sekolah.

"Kalian jahat," Rengek Rangiku

"Hahaha. Jadi tadi katamu si ketua osis berambut orange?" Tanya Hitsugaya

"Iya. hiks hiks,"

"Hmm.." Hitsugaya terlihat berpikir. Berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Orange ya.." Gumamnya.

"Kenapa Hitsugaya-chan? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ah tidak-tidak. Jadi, Rapatnya diadakan lagi hari ini?" Tanya Hitsugaya

"Iya," Rangiku mengganguk

"Begitu.. lalu," Hitsugaya menggantung kata-katanya

"Lalu kenapa Kaichou?" Tanya Rangiku polos.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU DARI KEMARIN!" Teriak Hitsugaya murka.

''EEHH?! Aku lupa Kaichouuu," Rangiku guling-guling tidak jelas di lantai

"Bodoh," Kata Rukia santai.

Pojokan Author ::

Akhirnyaa aku membuat fic juga setelah lama menjadi pembaca XD

Fic ini ku persembahkan untuk ulang tahun Hitsugaya-kun XD

Kebetulan loh Hitsugaya berulang tahun yang sama dengan author, yaitu 20 desember XD #pamer gyaa~ sungguh bahagianya~ *guling-guling*

Yak chapter 1 sampai disini saja~

Cukup panjang yaa. Apa kurang panjang? Terlalu berbelit? Silahkan memberikan review anda sekalian para senpai juga XD sebagai hadiah ulang tahuan buat diriku ~ XD

Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek T.T maklum aku masih baru..

Jika mau memflame tolong jangan y ang pedas pedas. Aku ini mudah terluka~ #plak

Okee~ for the last..

REVIEW ONEGAI~ XDD see y ou in the next chapter XD

KALIAN LUAR BIASAAAAAAAH~! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Pertemuan di saat hujan

Pairing : setelah di baca pasti akan tau sendiri XD

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Romance

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

This story original by

Riku-chan..

A/N :

Oke jadi disini aku akan membuat semua chara agak OOC mungkin. Gomen *nunduk-nunduk

Cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata diriku sendiri hiks hiks TwT/ bagian Ichigo dan Hitsugaya nya *ga ada yang nanya

Tapi sudah banyak diubah dan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan sifat asli para chara. Hitsu disini akan ku jadikan cewe yang manis~ XD

Dicerita ini juga bukan hanya banyak Ichigo dan Hitsugaya saja. Tapi juga akan menceritakan beberapa tokoh yang berada dalam cerita ini. Walau sebenarnya lebih fokus ke kisah mereka berdua. Tapi aku tidak mau cerita ini monoton Hitsugaya dan Ichigo saja. Makanya aku juga menceritakan beberapa tokoh yang ada. Dan mungkin akan menjadi kisah yang panjang dan sedikit rumit XD

Dan maaf kalo ceritanya jelek dan kata-katanya aneh m(_. _)m

-Onegaishimasu-

Selamat membaca~

"Hmm.." Hitsugaya terlihat berpikir. Berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Orange ya.." Gumamnya.

"Kenapa Hitsugaya-chan? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ah tidak-tidak. Jadi, Rapatnya diadakan lagi hari ini?" Tanya Hitsugaya

"Iya," Rangiku mengganguk

"Begitu.. lalu," Hitsugaya menggantung kata-katanya

"Lalu kenapa Kaichou?" Tanya Rangiku polos.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU DARI KEMARIN!" Teriak Hitsugaya murka.

''EEHH?! Aku lupa Kaichouuu," Rangiku guling-guling tidak jelas di lantai

"Bodoh," Kata Rukia santai.

Chapter 2 :

Dia? Kurosaki?

"Ayo kita siapkan ruangan rapat untuk nanti, waktunya 1 jam lagi," Perintah Hitsugaya

"Ayo semuanya kerja semangat!" Teriak Rangiku

"Ha'i" Jawab semuanya serempak

"Oh ya Rukia bagaimana soal konsumsi? Apa sudah diatur?" Tanya Hitsugaya

"Beres!" Jawab Rukia sambil membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf V

"Kaichou, maaf anda ditunggu Aizen-sensei disiswa ruang guru," Kata seorang anggota osis bernama Hanatarou

Hitsugaya yang sedang mengecek paperworknya pun menoleh, "Ha'i terima kasih," Katanya. "Kalian semua jika mereka sudah datang dan aku belum kembali, katakan pada mereka tunggu sebentar," Kata Hitsugaya lagi sambil berjalan keluar ruang rapat.

"Sebentar lagi mereka datang," Kata Rangiku sambil melirik jam di handphone nya.

"Iya," kata semua sambil mengangguk

"Hitsugaya-chan belum kembali lagi," Ucap Rukia agak cemas

TAP TAP TAP

Ceklek

Suara pintu terbuka. "Selamat siang," Sapa sebuah suara yang cukup berat.

"Siang," Jawab Rangiku dan yang lainnya. "Silahkan duduk," Kata Orihime lembut.

"Kalian datang tepat waktu," Kata Rangiku ceria

"Tentu saja," Jawab Renji

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja. Apa anggota kalian sudah lengkap?" Tanya Ichigo

"Maaf Kaichou kami belum datang," Sela Rukia

"Hm? Kenapa dengan Kaichou kalian? Apa berhalangan hadir lagi?" Kata Renji seperti mengintrograsi

"Tidak. Kaichou sedang menghadap salah satu guru kami. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang," Kata Rukia lagi.

"Kalau begitu siapa kau?" Tanya Ikkaku

"Aku? Wakil ketua osis," Kata Rukia

"Bukan. Tapi namamu," Tanyanya lagi

"Masa kau tak mengenalku?" Ejek Rukia

"Hei hei kalau diperhatikan, kau mirip seseorang yang terkenal di tv," Kata laki-laki yang mempunyai tato 69 di pipi nya sambil menunjuk Rangiku.

"Ah ya kau mirip dengan Matsumoto Nelil kan? Artis terkenal itu!" Teriak Yumichika Histeris

"Memang," Jawab Rangiku sweatdrop

"Dan kau adalah si maniak chappy dari Kuchiki corp," Tambah renji sambil menunjuk Rukia

Rukia mendeathglare renji.

"Sudahlah kenapa kita jadi berdebat seperti ini. Kita kan mau rapat," Kata Ichigo santai.

"Baiklah," Jawab mereka sama-sama

Tok Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Kemudian tak lama pintu itu pun terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok gadis dengan postur pendek dengan rambut putih panjang dan wajah yang manis tapi.. datar

"Maaf aku terlambat," Katanya. "Apakah rapat sudah lama dimulai?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak kaichou. Kami baru saja akan mulai," Kata Rukia singkat. Mempersilahkan Hitsugaya untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi, kau ketua osis disini?" Tanya Ikkaku

"Ya," Jawab Hitsugaya singkat

"Jadi kau bersekolah disini dan juga menjabat ketua osis. Toushiro," Kata-kata Ichigo lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Hitsugaya untukmu ketua osis SMK Karakura yang terhormat," Kata Hitsugaya dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Kaichou, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Rangiku berbisik

"Tidak," Jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

"Tapi dia tau namamu Kaichou," Kata Rangiku lagi.

"Lihat name tag mu. Matsumoto," Kata Hitsugaya datar

"Hah?" Rangiku lalu memperhatikan name tag nya dan yang lainnya. "Oh iya!" Katanya lagi

Ichigo berdehem "Ehem.. ehem maaf bagaimana kalau sebelum rapat kita memperkenalkan diri masing-masing dulu," Usul Ichigo. "Namaku Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Kelas 11 jurusan Multimedia," Ucap Ichigo lagi

"Tidak perlu. Membuang waktu saja," Kata Hitsugaya dingin

Ichigo cengo. 'Dia dingin sekali' batinnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja rapatnya agar cepat selesai," Kata Hitsugaya lagi

"Wih Ichigo kau mengenalnya?" Tanya renji sambil berbisik menyadarkan Ichigo dari kecengoannya.

"Ya. Dia manis kan," Jawab Ichigo sambil menyeringai

"Ya sangat manis. Jangan bilang dia mangsa barumu Ichigo," Kata Renji lagi sambil menyikut perut Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum lebar dengan khasnya.

"Baiklah rapat sampai disini. Kesepakatan telah di dapatkan. Terima kasih atas waktu kalian untuk menghadiri rapat ini. Dan mohon maaf soal kemarin lusa soal ketidakhadiran beberapa anggota kami termasuk saya," Kata Hitsugaya panjang lebar. lalu membungkuk sopan pada mereka.

"Ya tak apa. Santai saja," Kata Yumichika sambil membetulkan bulu matanya.

Renji mengangkat tangan, "Maaf Hitsugaya-Kaichou aku ingin bertanya," Kata Renji dengan tampang mencurigakan.

"Ya, silahkan Abarai,"

"Sebenarnya kau ini duduk dikelas berapa? Kau tidak terlihat seperti anak SMK," Kata Renji dengan nada mengejek

"Bukan urusanmu," Jawab Hitsugaya ketus.

Anggota yang lain saling berbicara satu sama lain. Terlihat akrab. Berbeda saat rapat tadi.

Hitsugaya angkat suara "Kalau tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi. Saya mohon undur diri," lalu ia beranjak keluar ruang rapat dengan terburu-buru. Di tangannya ia menggenggam handphone nya. Terpampang jelas tulisan di layar itu sebuah pesan yang telah di buka 'Toushiro-chan hari ini aku jemput ya... ku tunggu kau di halaman depan.'

"Ya Kaichou," Jawab yang lain.

"H-Hei Toushirou tunggu," Cegah Ichigo sambil berlari mengejar Hitsugaya sampai depan pintu. Tapi Hitsugaya sudah berlari jauh.

"Ichigo. Ada apa?" Tanya Renji berjalan menghampiri Ichigo yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Tidak kok," Jawabnya.

"Kaichou tumben sekali ya terburu-buru," Kata rangiku yang berada disebelah Rukia. Rukia mengangguk. "Mungkin ada urusan," Orihime menimpali.

"Atau jangan-jangan kaichou-" Rangiku menggantung kata-katanya yang membuat semua orang yang ada disitu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan-jangan apa Rangiku?" Tanya Orihime penasaran.

"Kaichou di jemput pacarnya!" Kata-kata Rangiku sukses membuat Rukia, Orihime dan anggota osis yang lain terkejut. Kecuali Ichigo dkk.

"Ayo kita lihat!" Teriak Orihime dan yang lain berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah. Di ikuti Ichigo dkk yang berjalan dengan cuek.

Hitsugaya telah sampai di parkiran depan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tangannya bertumpu memegangi kedua lututnya.

"Maaf Grimmjow-san sudah lama ya disini," Kata Hitsugaya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Grimmjow yang sedang memainkan PSPnya sambil bersandar di mobil sport birunya pun menoleh, "Oh Toushiro-chan. Hm lumayan lah," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Syukurlah.." Kata Hitsugaya yang sudah stabil nafasnya.

"Eh kau berlari ya?" Tangan Grimmjow meraih kening Hitsugaya lalu menyeka peluh yang menetes di dahinya. "Kau kan baru sembuh kemarin. Dasar nakal," Katanya lagi sambil mencubit gemas pipi Hitsugaya.

"Huh" Hitsugaya menggembungkan pipinya karena diperlakukan seperti itu. "Aku kan khawatir Grimmjow-san kelamaan menungguku,"

"Sudah tak apa," Kata Grimmjow lagi sambil mengusap lembut rambut Hitsugaya yang halus.

Sementara itu di lantai jendela lantai 2 terlihat Ichigo sedang melihat ke arah Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow berada.

"Toushirou.. kenapa kau sungguh berbeda dengan yang tadi sewaktu rapat," Gumam Ichigo pelan. "Kau semakin membuatku tertarik padamu," Gumamnya lagi.

"Hei Ichigo. Kau sedang apa disitu. Ayo cepat kalau tidak kau kami tinggal," Teriak Ikkaku bersama yang lain yang sudah berada jauh di depan Ichigo.

"Ya," Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kau memang pandai memilih mangsa Ichigo. Tapi lihat, dia bersama laki-laki lain," Renji yang dari tadi memperhatikan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menyeringai.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dia itu berbeda Renji," Kata Ichigo lagi sambil tersenyum lebar

"Kalau begitu buktikan," Renji menepuk pundak Ichigo pelan lalu berjalan duluan.

"Grimmjow-san ayo cepat pulang," Ajak Hitsugaya sambil mendorong tubuh besar Grimmjow

"Ada apa sih sepertinya buru-buru sekali?" Tanya Grimmjow heran

"Tidak kok," Hitsugaya buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Eeh itu dia kaichou!" Teriak Orihime. Yang lain menoleh lalu dengan cepat berlari menuju halaman sekolah.

"Kaichou!" Teriak Rangiku. Namun Hitsugaya tidak mendengarnya setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, mobil itu langsung melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan mereka semua yang sedang cengo.

"Sial tidak ke buru," Teriak Rukia frustasi juga yang lainnya.

"Yah lebih baik kita pulang saja," Usul Hanatarou

"Ya," Jawab mereka semua dengan lesu

"Oh ya Grimmjow-san. Ada apa menjemputku, tumben? Kau tidak kuliah?" Tanya Hitsugaya sambil merapihkan poni nya di kaca spion depan.

"Ingin saja. Hari ini hanya banyak dosen yang tidak hadir. Jadi lebih baik pulang saja," Jawab Grimmjow sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Dasar,"

"Hahahaha," Grimmjow tertawa geli.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam.

'Namaku Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo'

'Jadi kau bersekolah disini dan juga menjabat ketua osis. Toushiro'

ucapan Ichigo kembali terngiang di telinga Hitsugaya.

"Kuro.. saki.. ya," Gumamnya pelan

"Toushiro-chan?" Panggil Grimmjow kepada Hitsugaya karena ia melihat Hitsugaya di kaca spion terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Toushiro-chan? Kau kenapa?" Tanya nya lagi

"E-Eh?!" Hitsugaya terkejut. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Hehe," Kata Hitsugaya mencoba mengelak.

"Yasudah," Kata Grimmjow sambil meng-acak rambut Hitsugaya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hei rambutku baru saja ku rapihkan tau!" Hitsugaya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Pojokan Author ::

Oke oke chap 2 publish and end XD

Masih kepanjangan ya? Atau kependekan? Ah aku galau jadinya DX *guling-guling*

Penasaran dengan yang akan dilakukan Ichigo?

Oh ya, atau kalian penasaran kan dengan hubungan Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow XD

Hayoloh~ ada apa di balik mereka (?)

Apakah mereka berpacaran? Ataukah jangan-jangan mereka sudah bertunangan OAO bahkan menikah?! Aaaaaaaa

Tunggu jawabannya di.. bukan, bukan di chapter depan. Tapi tunggu saja diperkembangan ceritanya XD

Soalnya ini masih akan lebih panjang lagi ~ XD/

oh ya sampe lupa. arigatou buat yang udah review XD

REVIEW ONEGAI~ XDD see y ou in the next chapter XD

KALIAN LUAR BIASAAAAAAAH~! XD


End file.
